thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Sugar and Goro (Fireworks)
Coyote: at 7:44 PM Drunk Night on the Sugar Glider. Towards the end of the night. About fifteen minutes have passed since Goro and Roddy came to speak to Sugar. Once everyone is gone or distracted, Sugar quietly leaves her room and stealthily slips away from the party. It was long past nightfall. Mishka snapped his fingers, lighting small glass lanterns one by one across the deck. Lighting up the top deck, and leaving the crow’s nest in shadow high above. He settled comfortably on the railing. Roddy began playing a sweet tune. Hansel, meanwhile, went to quietly set something up towards the front of the ship, far out of the way of the riggings and mast. Jen: at 7:51 PM "Hey, buddy." Larkin walked up to Goro, making enough noise this time so he wouldn't startle again. Grin on her face and a piece of paper in hand. "Got a little something for you." She held it out to him, smile growing even wider. Lina: at 7:52 PM He frowned. Everything about this screamed suspicious. But it was just Larkin, and a piece of paper. He took it. Coyote: at 7:54 PM It says: Meet me in the crow's nest. -- Nixie. Written in Infernal. Lina: at 7:57 PM After reading it, he gives Larkin an unamused look. "Ha, ha." Jen: at 7:59 PM She rolled her eyes. "God dammit, it's fuckin' real. You've seen my handwriting, I can't write as fucking pretty as that." Lina: at 8:03 PM Well, she had a point, there. He read the note again, puzzled. Glanced up at the crow's nest. "If this winds up making a fool out of me, Larkin, I'm gonna skin you. Fair warning." Note crumpled in his fist, he walked over to the ladder, and climbed up. Coyote: at 8:05 PM Nixie sat in the crow’s nest, folded over to be invisible in the dark. She wore a warm cloak to guard against the wind so high up. She looked plain and small, as usual, wearing her plain and usual clothes. When she saw Goro, she smiled brilliantly, and slipped the cloak off her shoulders. She rose to her feet. Once he was at the edge of the crow’s nest, and he could see her properly, she reached up to her face and pulled off the mask. It appeared in her hand, revealing her genuine appearance, and she set it aside with the cloak. She wore a gossamer dress made of shifting colors. Some were darker, like the night sky, and some were fair, almost silvery. It matched the moonstone pendant she still wore. Her hair was done up, loosely curled, spilling down her neck. A braid wrapping around her head like a crown. She wore her usual silver jewelry, the usual bell on her tail, and fine suede boots with her usual high heels. She jangled faintly when she moved. Khol lined her eyes. She offered her hand to help pull him into the crow’s nest. “No one can see us up here,” she said. Lina: at 8:11 PM He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He stared at her, slack-jawed, barely noticing the hand she held out to help him. Heat flooded him from head to toe, and his hands felt unsteady, and he realized he might fall to his fucking death if he didn't accept her help. He took her hand and scrambled into the crow's nest, gracelessly. His eyes were riveted to her. "No one can... what..." Ah, fuck. He'd lost half his brain on the way up. God, she was stunning. And he was still in the same rumpled clothes he'd spent all day in. Cried in, spat water all over himself in. His hair was in disarray from being put in headlocks and shoved against walls and into tortle shells. And he had the nerve to come stand in front of her. Coyote: at 8:13 PM She caught him. "Oh no. Oh no you look sick. Are you okay? I'm sorry! I just-- I had this whole-- this whole plan, but... do you need to sit down?" Lina: at 8:15 PM "Uh huh," he said, and dropped right onto his ass. Fuck, she was so beautiful. He should tell her. He should say something. Coyote: at 8:18 PM Nixie peeked at her hand. Oh no. Oh no, nothing in the plan had to do with Goro getting drunk or being seasick or... whatever was wrong. "What's wrong? What'd I do?" Lina: at 8:20 PM He gazed up at her in disbelief, and started laughing. He snorted and tried to stifle it with one hand while he leaned on the other to keep from collapsing. His eyes were watering, maybe from the laughing or maybe because looking at her was like staring directly at the sun. "You... you're so beautiful. I can't even stand up right." Coyote: at 8:24 PM She drew back. That-- that wasn't a very nice way to make fun of her. She stared at Goro, feeling her face get hot with hurt and embarrassment. She wanted to say: Look, I tried to dress up. I thought this was good. But that made her feel small. Lina: at 8:30 PM He saw the hurt that flickered across her face, and realized how it looked, him laughing. "Oh, no. No no no." He crawled to his feet again and put his arms on her shoulders, trying not to lean too heavily on her--it was true, he really couldn't stand straight. "I was just-- you're afraid you did something wrong, it was just hilarious to me that you'd think..." He wasn't sure he was helping. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's perfect. You're perfect." Coyote: at 8:37 PM "Oh." Her tail lashed. True. She was. Over in front of the ship-- above, in the sky-- was a sudden POP. Lights and color explode, hissed, and flickered out. Lina: at 8:38 PM Goro jumped and spun around to face the sound. Fireworks. He looked back to Nixie, wide-eyed. "What the hell? Who's setting off fireworks?" Coyote: at 8:39 PM "Hansel. I asked him. He drank, like, a lot-- a lot, a lot. But he's had water and bread now, he says? So it's okay." Lina: at 8:40 PM "Why is he... setting off..." Goro couldn't even remember what he'd been about to say. She was so fucking gorgeous. "Why are you all dressed up?" Coyote: at 8:42 PM Oh. Right. The plan. He looked okay now. He looked like he was about to fall over before, but once the firework when off, he'd jumped like a startled cat. She held out her hand to him. "D'you wanna dance? I did this whole plan so we could dance without anyone seeing, so it could be a secret. They're all watching the fireworks now." Her tail lashed again. Such a good plan. Worth it. Lina: at 8:50 PM "Do I...? Oh god." He took her hand, and held it limply until she placed it on her shoulder, and put hers on his waist. He'd never done this before. He was going to step all over her. "I can't dance. Nixie. Oh fuck." She stepped closer and clasped their free hands together, and started to sway, taking little steps back and forth. Goro shuffled in place. He thought he might die. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. He stared at the fireworks. "Pretty," he blurted out. Coyote: at 8:57 PM "Oh, it's easy. Hansel showed me." He was standing a few inches away, still, despite the dancing, like he was afraid to touch her. She adjusted his arms and pulled closer. His body was warm, and felt... nice. She could feel his heartbeat, rapid like a scared kitten's, against her skin. She adjusted his feet as well. Down below deck, Roddy was still playing a slow, sweet song. "See? You just have to feel it. It's not about... exact steps, or instructions. It's just about feeling it. Moving at the right moment." His heart was beating so fast. She shut her eyes, listening to the roar of the fireworks. Her body felt warm from the wine. She hadn't realized how much she'd drunk, but it had been quite a bit. She was leaning into him too much, and at the wrong moment, almost stumbled out of the nest. Lina: at 9:06 PM When he felt her start to stumble, he didn't think twice before lifting her off her feet. He spun around and set her down firmly in the center of the crow's nest. Huh, maybe that counted as moving at the right moment. He was still holding onto her as tight as when he'd picked her up. "Careful," he said into her hair. "How much have you had to drink?" Coyote: at 9:08 PM She counted. "Just... one... two... three...? No. I didn't finish the last one. Two. And a half. Two and a half." And then, because this part seemed important, she added, "Bottles. Of moscato." Lina: at 9:08 PM He pulled back to hold her at arm's length and look her in the eye. "What the fuck." Coyote: at 9:08 PM She hiccupped. Lina: at 9:12 PM He pulled her close again and rested his cheek on her head. Not too worried about bumping the horns, now. Thanks Larkin. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here with you, I guess. I don't know how you got up here by yourself, but I'll help you get down." Coyote: at 9:24 PM "Oh. Okay." Nixie smiled brilliantly. "That's probably-- you're so smart, Goro. Yeah. That's smart." Lina: at 9:25 PM "Ah, yeah." He laughed sadly. "Let's... let's get you down. You should go sleep this off." Coyote: at 9:26 PM "Right. Bed. Right." Still smiling brilliantly. She put one foot on the ladder. Lina: at 9:28 PM "Hang on," he said, dragging her back up. "Let me go first." He climbed down a few rungs until the top of the ladder was at chest-height, and he gripped the sides firmly. "Now come down... let's say five steps. Slowly." And he realized, after she'd taken the first step down, that he was about to get a face full of her backside. Oh, fuck. Coyote: at 9:31 PM Sugar giggled. She snatched up Mishka's mask before she forgot, then slipped it back on. With a brief mental command, she changed her outfit and appearance back to her usual tight leggings and loose, flowy top. She left her cloak, though; too hard to hold. She followed Goro down the ladder as requested. Lina: at 9:40 PM "Okay," he said, turning his head as far around as it would go, "now hold on really tight, and I'm going to climb down a few more rungs. Wait until I say go to come down after me." They repeated the whole arrangement from before. But on the third stretch, when Goro was some five feet off the ground, and Nixie a couple feet above him, her foot slipped and she toppled off the ladder, right onto him. Man, he really thought his system would work. He thought he'd be able to stop her falling. In a way, he did; he just stopped it from the deck. Landed on his back, with Nixie landing sitting on his chest. He went to take in a breath and just about choked. Oh, yeah, that was broken ribs. That was definitely broken ribs, and maybe a collapsed lung too, hard to say for sure. Coyote: at 9:44 PM Nixie rolled over on the deck. "Oh no. Are you okay?" Then she burst into giggles. "Oh no. You look-- you look like a turtle like that. Keobuki. Oh gosh! I don't mean to laugh. I'm sorry." Lina: at 9:46 PM Goro squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. Coyote: at 9:50 PM Nixie's expression dropped. "Are you..." Oh. That wasn't funny. She looked around quickly; the sound of the fireworks had covered up the fall. She should get someone. It looked like he was in pain. She fumbled with Goro's clothes, patting him down. She found the black wand... was that the healing one?... and pulled it out. Lina: at 9:55 PM He squinted at her through one eye. Well, at least that accursed thing hadn't broken. He reached out and took it from her. He used up every charge it had for the day and still didn't feel quite right, but it was enough that he could sit up and take a breath. He tucked the wand away. "Alright," he wheezed, wincing as he climbed to his feet. "Let's get you to bed." Coyote: at 9:58 PM "Right. Bed." She helped him up and edged him towards the bedroom. Everyone seemed rapt by fireworks. Sugar whispered a thaumaturgy spell to make the wind blow and some of the lanterns flicker out, and they walked quietly in the dark to the captain's quarters. Lina: at 10:02 PM Goro walked her into her room, pulled the covers back for her, and sat her on her bed. He hesitated a moment, then knelt down and pulled her shoes off. "Alright. Sweet dreams. If you've got a hangover in the morning, I got a little trick called Lesser Restoration that should make you good as new." Coyote: at 10:15 PM Alone. In her room. Between the gossamer curtains and silky sheets. Nixie leaned up and pulled him down by his shirt. On top of her. He froze up, catching himself on the bedspread. Her breath caught in her throat when his body shifted on top of her. She cupped his jaw. She closed the distance between them slowly, sweetly, giving him plenty of time to move away. He didn’t. She kissed him. She meant to do it gently, because she didn't want to frighten him, but once she kissed him the first time, she wanted more of it. He made a small, shocked sound, and her pulse pounded in her chest. Her hands fisted tight in his clothes to keep him there. She kicked off her boot, still half-on, and shifted her leg to pull him closer. She pulled of the mask and tossed it aside, and her clothes flickered, changing back into the dress. She caught her breath, though, and made herself stop. She smiled brilliantly up at him. “There,” she said. “That’s how you do a first-time kiss. Now we've had it." Lina: at 10:40 PM Her hands against his chest, her leg wrapping around him, her body shifting underneath him. The sound of the fireworks outside seemed about right; he felt like she'd lit a fuse in his head and his mind was about to blow. He was gonna fucking lose it if he didn't get out of there quickly. She tasted like a whole lot of wine. "Oh," he breathed. "It was... it was good, Nixie." He was hyperaware of every inch of her, the shape of her. "I'm, uh. I'm looking forward to number two." He leaned down and gave her another peck, then climbed off the bed. Yeah, that was suave as fuck, Goro, nice one. He paced the room a couple times, fanning his face with his shirt collar and wishing he could walk off a cliff. Except if he did that, there'd definitely be no number two. Coyote: at 10:43 PM "G'night," she said, half-asleep already. And then remembered. "Um. I'm still-- I can't fall asleep in my dress." And then just stared at him. Lina: at 10:44 PM He stared back, and walked backward towards the door. Coyote: at 10:45 PM "Can you... get Mishka... to help me with my dress?" she said. "It's just. The clasp. I can't reach it. That's all. Nobody has to... um." Lina: at 10:48 PM Goro tried to get out an "uh huh" but didn't even manage that much; all that came out was a strangled grunt. He left and shut the door behind him, and wandered the deck until he found Mishka. "Nixie needs help with her dress," he said, red to the tips of his ears. Coyote: at 10:49 PM Mishka eyed him. There was a stretch of silence. Then Mishka stretched out his legs from the crate. "So," he said with a shit-eating grin. "You and Nixie, huh?" Lina: at 10:50 PM "She's drunk," Goro said, far louder than he'd intended. He managed to bring his volume down for the second part. "And she says she can't sleep with it on." Coyote: at 10:55 PM Mishka's expression changed, somehow. Shifting from amusement to something a bit softer. He rose to his feet. He waved Goro away. "Alright, alright, I got it." He knew Nixie had some sort of elaborate plan for tonight-- she'd borrowed his mask-- but wasn't sure what it entailed and wasn't going to ask. "She's got my mask, anyway. I'll tuck her in." Lina: at 10:58 PM Goro nodded. "Thank you." He started for the stairwell, then remembered to add, "Tell her I'll be in in a while. After she's asleep, most likely." And he retreated downstairs, to his room. Coyote: at 10:58 PM END Category:Text Roleplay